How I Met Your Mother: Alternate Ending
by hannahleegammon
Summary: This is my alternate ending for How I Met Your Mother, for my senior projects class.


Now, I love How I Met Your Mother. I was obsessed with this TV show one summer and spent the entire summer watching it. I thought it was hilarious, I loved the characters and the character development, but like most other sitcoms that I watch, the last season always is never as good as the first ones. Especially with How I Met Your Mother, the last episode was kind of terrible. This being why I have decided to write an alternate ending to the show.

*final episode of How I Met Your Mother, 5 years into the future*

*The whole gang (except for Robin) meets at Maclaren's Pub for a reunion*

Ted: "Wow, Barney, I can't believe you and Robin got a divorce."

Barney: "Yeah, yeah, yeah Ted. That was like 5 years ago, let it go," he says as he's staring at a

pretty woman in the pub.

Lily smacks Barney.

Lily: "Barney! You are getting married tomorrow! You can't go looking at girls anymore."

Barney: "I wasn't looking at her. She simply had a stain on her shirt."

Lily: "Hm mhm."

Marshall: "Alright, moving on. Where is Robin anyways?"

Barney: "She moved to Canada after the divorce, remember?"

Marshall: "Actually, we don't remember. She or you never told any of us."

Barney: "Is that true?"

Lily and Marshall nod.

Barney: "Wow, I'm sorry you guys."

Lily: "So, Barney, are you ready for the wedding?"

Barney: "Yup, got the ring bear and everything."

Lily: "Did you just say 'ring bear'"?

Barney: "Yes, ring bear."

Lily: "Ring bearer or ring bear?"

Barney: "Ring bear."

Marshall: "Ring bear! Ring bearer! It doesn't matter. They could both be animals for all we know."

Ted: "Well, I have an announcement."

Lily: "Yes Ted?"

Ted: "I am moving to Chicago."

Lily: "Are you serious? When?"

Ted: "Right after Barney's wedding."

Lily: *starting to cry* "Ted… Ted… Don't move away from us.."

Marshall: "Lily, honey, it's going to be okay," he says as he starts to cry too, "Ted we'll miss you… but… uh… we'll be okay"

Barney: "Wow Ted. Why are you moving there?"

Ted: "I'm hoping to find a job there. Possibly in architecture."

*The next day at the wedding*

As not previously mentioned before, Barney is marrying the woman he had a child with after his "perfect month".

Marshall: "Well, Barney's really doing it. He's finally getting married."

Ted: "Marshall, you do remember he was married to Robin, right?"

Marshall: "Yeah, well, that was never going to last. Did no one else see it coming?"

Lily: "Eh, yeah. But now we never see Robin anymore."

Ted: "Robin!"

Marshall: "Yes, Ted, Robin. That is who we were talking about."

Ted: "No, look. It's Robin" *Ted points to the door of the chapel where the wedding is being held here Robin is standing*

*Everyone stares at Robin as she makes her way up to the gang*

Ted: "Robin."

Robin: "Hey guys."

Lily: "Robin!" *Lily gives Robin a huge hug*

Robin: "Hey Lily"

Marshall: "What brings you here, Robin?"

Robin: "Well, uh, Ted sent me an invitation."

Lily: "TED MOSBY.. You knew that Robin was in Canada this whole time?!"

Ted: "Yes. Oops."

*The wedding ceremony begins, and Robin and Ted keep looking at each other throughout the ceremony until afterwards when they decide to talk separately*

Ted: "How was Canada?"

Robin: "Cold. Very cold."

Ted: "Why did you decide to come back?"

Robin: "I missed you guys. Plus, I don't know, I wanted to be there for Barney's wedding."

Ted: "Well, I'm glad you're back."

Robin: "I am too."

Ted: "But, listen, I'm moving to Chicago after the wedding."

Robin: "Ted, really? I just got here and you're leaving already?"

Ted: "I've been thinking about this for a long time. I could get a stable job there. Possibly in architecture."

Robin: "Good luck then, I guess."

*After the wedding is over, the gang goes to MacLaren's Pub once again. Except again, without Robin. She thought it would too weird, being Barney's ex-wife and all.*

Everyone's laughing, talking and having a good time, but after a little while of being at the pub, Ted gets a phone call. Suddenly everyone stops talking and stares at him as he picks up the phone.

After he hang up, he announces, "Robin's dead."

Lily begins crying. Barney looks shocked.

Marshall: "How? Did they say?"

Ted: "They said she was hit by a car. They gave me the name of the hospital if we want to stop by."

Barney: "Let's go."

When they arrive at the hospital, some of Robin's relatives are there.

The gang leaves flowers for her relatives and give their apologies to her relatives as well. One of Robin's cousins is there too. Tracy McConnell. After a while, everyone who was in the hospital room leaves and heads into the waiting room. Ted goes up and talks to Tracy, who is standing alone.

Ted: "I'm sorry about Robin."

Tracy: "You don't have to be sorry. You did nothing wrong."

Ted: "So why are you standing over here? Don't want to talk to relatives?"

Tracy: "Just not in the mood, that's all."

Ted looks down at this yellow umbrella Tracy is carrying.

Ted: "I have… Well I used to have that same umbrella. But that one looks exactly like mine. Hey wait that one is mine."

Tracy: "This one can't be _yours._ There are millions of yellow umbrella's just like this one."

Ted: "Really?"

Tracy: "Well, I did just find it in my apartment one day. I assumed it was my roommates."

Ted: "And I found it at a St. Patrick's Day party.

Tracy: "Hey, I was at that party!"

Ted opens up the umbrella to reveal the initials 'T.M.'

Ted: "No, look, this is my umbrella. It has my initials. Ted Mosby."

Tracy: "No. T.M., Tracy McConnell."

Ted and Tracy continue talking, and eventually meet up again later at Robin's funeral, where Ted decides to ask Tracy out on a date. And as you can probably guess by now, Ted and Tracy eventually get married and have two children, who Ted is telling the story to in the show.


End file.
